The Rise of a Wizarding Revolution
by Dark King Serpentaginus
Summary: The Dark Lord offers Harry a chance to actually change the Wizarding World. Will he take it? And if he does, will the Dark Lord corrupt him? Who will follow him in his quest to make the Wizarding World fair? R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any related to Harry Potter.

Chapter One

You might think that Harry Potter and Voldemort would not get along, and if you put money on it, you'd lose. You see Harry accepted the Dark Lords offer to be his second in command.

His only mission was to build a group of followers at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort has the Death Eaters and in the years to come Harry Potter would amass a group of wizards and witches that would gain more fear from the so called light side then even Voldemort himself could.

But I am getting ahead of myself; maybe it would be best if I start from the beginning, to the conversation between the Dark Lord and Harry during the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament in that dark and eerie graveyard that started it all.

"What do you mean 'There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it'?" Harry said with a sneer on his face.

Voldemort just looked at him with a look of pure consideration, "Join me and you could be great!" he said. "You will be my second."

"Why would I want to join a murder like you?" Harry screamed as quickly glanced at Cedric's body lying at his feet.

But even as he spoke his life made more sense; the Dursley's treatment of him and Dumbledore's lack of care when it came to matters involving him. "What if I do join you? I'll never bow down to you." he sneered.

"My dear Harry, you will never bow down to me. For you are my equal; not my better nor my worse but my equal, and I could never make an equal bow to anyone." said the Dark Lord slowly. "Now, if you do join me, you have one mission to complete in the next two years." he paused, "and that is to gain a group of servants to follow you."

Why would you want anyone to follow me, you're the Dark Lord?" Harry interrupted.

"One day we will battle for the world and for you to be my equal you must have servants and I will leave it up to you to name these followers." The Dark Lord said with a look of glee on his face. _Now he had the Potter boy on his side._

"As your equal, you cannot tell me who I can have as followers." Harry stated as he lowered his wand; the Dark Lord nodded his head in agreement.

"However, to make you my true equal we will have to transfer my memories and all my skills to you." Harry nodded and waited for him to continue. "Brace you self this will hurt **'Legilimens Momoris Tranfero'**." And with that a silver beam of pure magical energy left the wand of Voldemort and hit Harry in the head.

The agony that Harry was in put the Cruciatus Curse to shame; making it feel like a annoying itch compared to what was going on inside him. After what seemed like forever, the pain finally faded as Harry slipped into a thankful sleep, unaware that he had just sealed the fate of the Dark Lord and the rest of the wizarding world.

Darkness. That was all that existed, plain and utter darkness. Slowly he started to come to. At first all he could hear were noises. Slowly they started to make sense. The next thing he noticed was the light, how it stung his eyes and forced him to clench them shut tightly.

The next thing that came to him was his sense of person; his name, the memories of his life, and then the knowledge that the Dark Lord gave him.

At first it was just basic information that could be learned at Hogwarts: the castle levels, curses, hexes, spells, charms and potions.

Then the knowledge of the more important things; the Dark Arts, Mind Arts, Warding, blood magic, ancient magic, physical fighting skills, and magical dueling skills. Who would have thought that Lord Voldemort could throw a knife and kill you just as easily as he could with the Avada Kedavra curse?

Then he remembered the door in the Chamber Of Secrets; the one that Voldemort was never able to open.

It was always thought that Tom Riddle had closed the Chamber of Secrets because of the possible closing of Hogwarts, the only place he considered home. The truth was that when Riddle found the hidden door in the mouth of Salazar Slytherin and once it refused him entrance into what he thought might very well have been Slytherin's personal library, the Chamber refused to open for him after that.

Harry thought it was funny that the Chamber of Secrets refused to open for the Heir of Slytherin. Speaking of the Heir of Slytherin, it would seem that when Voldemort failed to kill him on the night that his parents were murdered, Voldemort had somehow made him the magical Heir of Slytherin.

And only to make matters worse, at his rebirth in that graveyard he used the bones of his father, the flesh of his servant, and the blood of Harry Potter BUT he didn't use any part of his mother, who was Slytherin's descendant; so he ultimately isn't even related to Slytherin anymore.

And seeing as Harry can't announce an heir until he takes up the title of Lord Slytherin, that even though Voldemort used Harry's blood he didn't become the heir of Slytherin. Harry is the magical heir of Slytherin, not the blood heir.

_I wouldn't be surprised if he could no longer cast spells in Parseltongue, as that is the Slytherin family magic. _Harry thought to himself with a bitter smile on his face.

And the final nail in Voldemort's own coffin is that he in no way, shape, or form marked Harry to become evil, he just gave Harry all of his magical knowledge. He now has no way of knowing where Harry's true loyalties lie.

_Voldemort's is not really all that smart for being a great wizard. _Harry thought before be drifted back to sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very rested and relaxed.

When the events of the night before came rushing back to him, he couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his face.

Yes, he would build up a group of followers but before he could do that he needed to name his followers.

And with that the Order of the Viper was born.

* * *

_**A/N: I enlisted a Beta (my sister), Lady Dane, and she has gone through and corrected this fic. It was originally titled "The Rise of the Dark Lord" but my sister so brilliantly pointed out that Harry really isn't a Dark Lord, so we are switching to "The Rise of a Magical Revolution". So please read and review.**_


End file.
